The Four Marauders Harry Potter Prequel
by Heliopath
Summary: Harry Potter Prequel


The Four Marauders  
  
Chapter One - Diagon Alley  
  
^^** JAMES **^^  
  
James awoke to the sound of the birds chirping. He lay there for a moment trying to remember the dream he had been having - he had been playing quidditch, (an excellent sport played on broomsticks) and he was just about to grab the snitch to win the game - when it suddenly dawned on him, today he got his first wand. The reason for this is that James Potter came from a long line of Wizards and Witches in his family. He, being eleven, had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft And Wizardry, the finest school to learn magic in the United Kingdom.  
  
James hopped out of bed and started to get dressed; looking in the mirror he saw his hazel brown eyes staring at him, the untidy hair that would never flatten. One dressed James hurried downstairs to find his parents already up,  
  
"We thought you would wake up early," his mum said "Big day today"  
  
She smiled at James who didn't seem to notice but was looking at the daily prophet on the table. There appeared to be a new headmaster at Hogwarts.  
  
"Mum do you remember Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
He questioned  
  
"Oh yes, yes I do best transfiguration teacher I have ever had..."  
  
Her eyes glassed over as she thought fondly of her old teacher.  
  
"Oh, ok then it's just he's our new headmaster" James said.  
  
"Well we'll have to set off soon" His mum said in a business like way, "You're to meet James at the Leaky Cauldron, get your money then I'll leave you two to go shopping."  
  
James nearly fell off his chair,  
  
"I'm meeting Sirius?" He asked "Wow it's been so long since we last met"  
  
"Yes well I received an owl last night from Madam Black," She said with distaste - James' mum always had a disliking for Mrs. Black - "Sirius is going on his own."  
  
"Yes OK," James said hurriedly "can we go now?"  
  
"Of course dear" She said softly  
  
"Goodbye son see you tea time" James jumped he only just remembered that his father had been in the room" James ran to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder. He threw them into the fire and emerald green flames burst to life. He stepped in a shouted in a clear voice, "Diagon Alley."  
  
James felt a spinning sensation and he was jus starting to feel extremely dizzy when his feet firmly hit the ground. James toppled over but quickly jumped up.  
  
Looking around him, James saw that he was in Flourish and Blotts. James stepped forward as a large thud sounded behind him.  
  
"Right" James' mum said "Here's the money for your school things and a little extra for you and Sirius, run along now, and do behave youself!" She handed him the money.  
  
As soon as James' mum turned around he started running towards the leaky cauldron. Just before he got the someone called him,  
  
"Hey Potter!"  
  
James stopped and looked around for the source of the noise, before long his eyes rested upon Sirius, leaning casually against the wall of Olivanders.  
  
"Alright, Sirius? Long time no see!"  
  
"Yeah yeah, cut the chat I want my wand!" Sirius looked positively delighted at the fact of him getting a wand.  
  
They both headed inside the Olivanders eager for their new "havoc causers"  
  
James followed Sirius in, as they opened the door a little bell chimed, James looked around and as far as he could see were boxes and boxes full of different wands.  
  
"Oh hello boys," An old and frail looking man had just entered from a side door behind the counter "Getting wands for Hogwarts I expect?"  
  
"Oh hi sir," James said "Yes we're here for our wands"  
  
"Ok then," The old man said "Which of you is first?"  
  
"After you mate" James said grinning  
  
"Thanks" Sirius stepped forward while James sat down.  
  
After around five minutes Sirius came back, ecstatic delight all over his face, "Oak wood 13 Inches, Dragon Heartstring Core" He said with glee  
  
"Great" James said, "Now it's my turn"  
  
James winked then stepped forward.  
  
"Here," the old man said "Try this"  
  
James took the wand in his hand and with a stroke he produced a rainbow.  
  
"Wow," The old man said in awe "First wand. Excellent well that's Mahogany, 11 Inches Unicorn Hair"  
  
"Thanks" James Replied Grinning  
  
James walked over to Sirius and grinned.  
  
"Right," Sirius said a malevolent grin on his face "Off to Flourish and Blotts to get some spell books. I wanna learn some curses."  
  
He and jambs chuckled at the thought and exited the shop. As they walked into Flourish And Blotts.  
  
James noticed the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.  
  
James nudged Sirius and inclined his head towards the girl.  
  
Sirius smirked and James suddenly realized he should not have done that.  
  
"Fine go ahead," James said, He ran a hand through his hair, "Find out her name for me"  
  
"Sure" Sirius walked up to the girl, James couldn't here what they were saying but Sirius came back soon with a grin on his face.  
  
"Her names Lily Evans," He said "And she called me a creep!" Sirius laughed  
  
Lily James thought, what a beautiful name  
  
James and Sirius Paid for their spell books and then headed to their favorite place in Diagon Alley.  
  
The Sports Shop. 


End file.
